We are the very hurt you sold
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: GinXRan fluff oneshot . . . or songfic.  This is after and before...in that order, too...the three traitors leave Soul Society.  The song is Helena by MCR.  What does Rangiku feel about the situation?  Maybe Gin?


Well...let's see if I can write a GinXRan one-shot/song fic...

The song is Helena--MCR

The anime is Bleach, belonging to Tite Kubo and NOT me. What would I do with it, anyway??

On with the story!

(Since my comp's being weird song lyrics are between [ "...sooo don't kill me for being stupid, please??

* * *

We are the very hurt you sold

* * *

[What's the worst that I can say? 

Things are better if I stay

So long and good night

Well, if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay

So long and good night"

* * *

What if Gin had decided to stay in Soul Society, Matsumoto Rangiku wondered late one night, rubbing her wrist absently. She would not be in the living world, fighting Aizen, and Gin. 

Would they have continued their relationship? Ever since he had become a captain, she saw him less and less often. Always smiling, a strained smile, a smile that kept something hidden in its depths. She missed the way he was when they had both been common people. He had always been so sweet, he had always put her first. Her saviour, her one and only shining knight.

She saw him with Kira, schooling the young lieutenant, always with him, or with Aizen, his former captain. She was jealous of them. She wished it were she that was always with Gin. Not them. What could he possibly want from people like them? Could they give him the love that she knew he needed, underneath it all? Could she?

She sighed. Once she could have, before. But she could not love a traitor. No. She would not love a traitor. Even if it were her Gin-chan. The Gin-chan that had sung her to sleep because she was too frightened to fall asleep, the Gin-chan that had brought her food.

How could she not love him?

How could she love him?

[And what's the worst you take  
From every heart you break  
And like the blade you stain  
Well I've been holding on tonight"

Some thing would not let her mind be free of that man. He had betrayed her--had betrayed everyone, and yet she still could not stop the memories that flooded. No matter what anyone would say to bad mouth him, she still thought of him as her sweet little Gin.

&&&&&

Gin said his good byes in private, for the most part. When it was something that meant more than just goodbye he went to great lengths to say it in private. As with Rangiku. He had to tell her his goodbyes out of the public eye. For one, his goodbyes were inappropriate for the world to see, and he was not keen on prolonging the dread he felt at saying goodbye. No, he would much rather bring the hurt on faster. He would get over it sooner that way, and be of more use to Aizen in the long run.

He found her lying on a rooftop, staring up at the darkened sky. She had sensed him coming and decided to display herself for him to find much easier. But of course, he had sensed her as well.

"Ran-chan." he addressed her simply. She sat up, smoothing her hair.

"Gin." she returned. Lately his actions had become all the more stranger, but she wanted to know why. "What brings you here so late?"

"You." he was sitting beside her on the roof in an instant. "I came to--relive how it used t'be between us." he nodded at her. "And ta tell ya--that I ain't gonna be 'round here much longer." he frowned a bit. She only looked on at him sadly.

"Why?"

"That I can't tell ya." he turned his face away, his profile outlined in moonlight. She sighed. What was he going to do? What would he be leaving her for?

She looked at him, silently. "Don't leave me." she told him.

"I hafta go." he replied. "It's a shame that ya wouldn' be interested in goin' with me, what with yer captain bein' all uptight an' all." he shook his head in regret. "You wouldn' enjoy it where I'm goin', anyway." he still was not looking at her.

He would be going so far away, it seemed. It was another world he would be living in. So far, he thought, so far away. Can she bear it?

[We are so far away"

He brought her face to his, for a passionate, searing kiss.

[Things are better if I stay"

He brought his hands through her hair, and she whimpered when he finally pulled back, distancing himself. "Goodbye, Rangiku," he said, shunpo'ing away from her. Now that that was done, he could sleep--or attempt sleep. He really wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep. He would, of course, be up to greet the sun as it rose, out for a nice long walk to take his mind off his troubles.

Rangiku still sat atop the roof. Her eyes were fixed on the spot where Gin had been, sad eyes, filled with tears.

[Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again"

She shook her head, still staring, as though somehow, he would magically reappear. She wished he could hear her, she wished that he was close to her again. She loved the feeling of comfort she gained from being in his arms.

[Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave again  
And then we'll meet again"

She would have left Soul Society for him, but what he had said had not been an offer, or an invitation. No, what he had said was that he knew she would not want to leave Soul Society. And she did not really, but if it meant that they could walk upon the same ground from time to time, that she could see him on an almost daily basis--she would do anything. She would die for him--if she were allowed to. She had an unspoken loyalty to her captain.

He was her everything now that Gin was distancing himself--slowly stepping out of the picture frame that had once held both her image and his--now it only held half of him and an image of a fading smile. She sighed, the wind picking her hair up. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. I should really get inside, she thought.

"Matsumoto!" A voice called.

"Taicho?" she wondered if it were really him. "Taicho!" she leapt to the ground below where he stood. He looked angry, but when he saw the sad expression Rangiku wore, he softened.

"What is wrong, Matsumoto?" he asked.

"Huh? Nothing, nothing!" she waved it off, forcing on a bright expression. Of course he said nothing, and led her home, where he coaxed her to bed.

&&&&&

They stood on Soukyoko hill, everyone in turmoil as the three traitors, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen stood and prepared to leave--unknown to the others. Rangiku immediately put her sword to Gin's throat, grasping his arm in a tight grip. She knew this was the moment in which he would leave--she knew it deep within her heart. She forced down the tears, instead her face set into a serious expression.

He had helped to send Soul Society in a frenzy. He had destroyed lives. He had made people suffer. For what--? Rangiku couldn't understand.

"Sorry, Aizen Taicho, I went'n got caught." Gin apologised as Rangiku held on. She let go as the light captured him. "I'm a lil' disappointed. You coulda kept holdin' on a lil' longer."

[Burning on  
Just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know"

"Sayonara, Rangiku." he turned his head to her. "Gomen ne."

She gasped, stepping back again as he rose to the sky. How many times would he leave her? She was alone again. She hated the way she felt, like her insides were a desolate wasteland, filled with despair.

&&&&&

Late at night, when Rangiku lay in bed alone, she wondered where Gin was, what he was doing, who he was with. She was intensely jealous of whoever it could be, for it was not her. But she was on the good side--and she could not love a traitor.

[We are the very hurt you sold."

* * *

So, let me know what ya think. . . please? This is the first song fic I've written like this...and for a while--all out of order and stuff...but I wanted to for some reason..so...reviews? 


End file.
